yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yū Sakuragi
ユウ |base = 桜樹ユウ |furigana = さくらぎ ユウ |romaji = Sakuragi Yū |gender = Male |age = ? |status = Alive |eyecolor = Green |haircolor = Pale Purple |duelclass = Youth Class |win = 1 |lose = 0 |ace = Hieron the Magical Hierophant |occupation = Student Duelist Lancers (previous) |school = Leo Duel School |affiliation = Leo Duel School |anime debut = Episode 40 |seiyū japanese = Takumi Watanabe|image = |mechanism = Xyz Monster|enname = Kev Ravenwood |frname = Kev Ravenwood|d-diskcolor = Light Purple|d-disklight = Indigo|englishv = Daniel J. Edwards}} Yū Sakuragi ( ユウ Sakuragi Yū) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student of Leo Duel School and is from the Leo Duel School Xyz Summon course. He was the previous year's winner of the Junior Youth Division and is currently a participant in the Youth Division of the Maiami Championship. History Past In the previous Junior Youth Championship before the current series, Yū defeated Isao Kachidoki in the finals and became the Junior Youth Champion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Yū moved up to the Youth grade, defeating one of his opponents with his "Hieron the Magical Hierophant". As Yū was a user of Xyz Monsters, he was about to become Serena's next target. However, Reiji anticipated this and decided to use Yū as bait to lure her in. The plan worked, and Reiji told Yū to flee after congratulating him on his Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" Yū was later seen among the other Top-8 of the Youth class, assigned by Reiji to protect Maiami City from the imminent Fusion Duelists arriving from Academia. He expressed distaste at Shun Kurosaki's arrogance despite Shun being placed below them at the Junior Youth class.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Battle Royal .]] When the Obelisk Force started their invasion, Yū led the Lancers to fight the attackers. When a group of Obelisk Force members arrived at the Volcano Area to take Serena back, she, Yuzu Hīragi and Dennis Macfield made their escape, leaving the Lancers to face the invaders.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" However, their numbers were slowly whittled down by the sadistic Duel Soldiers until only Yū and two of his comrades remained. Both of them were dispatched by the Obelisk Force's "Antique Armageddon Gear" combo and Yū was next, but he was saved by Yūgo. Yūgo proceeded to turn the effects of "Antique Armageddon Gear" against the Obelisk Force and wipe them out. Yūgo asked if Yū was okay, but the battle had gotten to Yū's head, and unable to handle the fight, he fled in fear without thanking his rescuer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Yū is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack AtlasYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" and applauded when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Yū appears to use a "Prophecy" Deck with an Xyz Summoning component, suggested by his use of "Hieron the Magical Hierophant". Prophecy Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension